Lazarus Syndrome
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Fed up with SHerlock's boredom, John forces Sherlock to inspect a body of a woman who dropped dead in London. The case quickly becomes more elaborate and Sherlock is intrigued not only in the case itself, but the woman who is assisting them in solving it. Behind her facade, is a breaking heart. Betrayal, drugs, bombs and death galore! Sarcasm makes a few appearances.
1. Chapter 1 undead

Lazarus Syndrome

Lazarus Syndrome: the spontaneous return of circulation after failed attempts of resuscitation.

Sherlock Holmes and his friend and accomplice, John Watson walked into the office of Greg Lestrade after getting a call. Apparently, someone had dropped dead in London. There was no explanation, no blood, no boomerang, and no visible injury. They had just gotten the body and the police could not see anything at the scene. They supposed they would have to wait for the autopsy. There was no sign of poisoning either. Most poisons cause visible external signs. Sherlock believed it would be a simple case. The only reason he had actually agreed was because John had bribed him with half a cigarette. The only reason John forced him to go was because Sherlock had been without a case for such a long time, he was worse than before.

"Alright, what do you have? Any useless notes, unhelpful pictures, anything?" Sherlock asked board. Lestrade rolled his eyes and John sighed. "Her name is Lacey Trundle. Age 24. Born in Whitechapel, no known family. WE are still looking into that. Died today at 3:17 pm. Reports say she was walking on a street in London and dropped dead. No gunshot was heard, there are no visible wounds. She is down in the morgue. Molly is waiting for the two of you before she begins the autopsy." Lestrade filled them in. Sherlock barely paid attention.

"And I doubt you have yet to see if she has had a medical history of heart or circulatory issues." Sherlock stated condescendingly.

"Actually, we have already gotten in touch with her physician. No history." Greg said proudly as he was able to outthink Sherlock. Sherlock stared at him with a blank look.

"Well, it is about time someone did something useful around here. I was beginning to think no one thought for themselves or ahead. Come, John, let us have a look at this body." He said as he turned and headed to the elevator.

"Sir, if you were able to find her physician, how is it no one has found her family? Surely they would be the easiest." John inquired.

"We went through her phone. The last person she contacted was her doctor. We checked most of the numbers already but none have and family ties to her. Most are in a different continent." Lestrade said with a sigh. John nodded, eyes furrowed and left to follow Sherlock.

"Hello, you two. Here for the girl?" Molly asked as John and Sherlock walked in. Sherlock tossed his coat on a chair and walked over to a body bag that was left unzipped. It was Lacey Trundle. It was obvious she had not been dead long. She was hardly pale.

"Hello, Molly. How are you?" John asked as Molly prepared her equipment.

"Oh same as always. And yourself, John?" She asked.

Sherlock didn't hear the conversation; he was unzipping the bag and removing it, deducing everything he could about the woman before she died. She had coffee that morning and had gotten a stain on her white shirt. It was an expensive button up shirt that she paired with relaxed straight leg jeans and black shoes. She had a blazer on. It was obvious the shirt had been worn the previous day as well. Perhaps she had slept in it. The bags that were under her eyes showed that she had not gotten a decent amount of sleep the night before. They were too dark to be caused by death. Sherlock put on gloves as Molly wheeled her work tray full of instruments to the table. Perhaps the woman would have been hung over. Her nails were short but not too short. Ms. Trundle most likely held a job that required who to use her hands more than writing and typing. She wore no makeup. Where ever she was going did not require her to look formal. Sherlock noticed dried blood under her fingernails. He furrowed his eyebrows and took out his magnifying glass to get a better look. It was blood.

"She probably struggled with someone earlier today, before she died. Blood under a fingernail." Sherlock said out loud. Molly saw and took a sample, filling out the paperwork and documenting everything. John began to look at the body as well. He figured he would do something useful.

HE was opposite Sherlock and was able to see something that supported Sherlock's claim.

"Sherlock, she has bruising on her collar bone, it looks like it goes to her shoulder too." HE said as he gently moved the shirt out of the way. Sherlock looked and began to study the bruising. It was purple and yellow and looked to be just an hour or two older than when she died. John turned to go grab some gloves and molly was grabbing the scissors to cut away the clothing.

"Interesting." Sherlock mumbled as he lifted a finger and prodded the bruise. He stood up quickly, slightly started by the twitch from the shoulder. He was not expecting the response. Molly was startled by Sherlock and let out a gasp and dropped her scissors. John wheeled around.

"What happened?" He asked. "The body responded to stimuli. I prodded the bruise on her clavicle and the shoulder twitched in response." Sherlock leaned back down and prodded it. No response.

"It was probably just a Lazarus sign. It's not uncommon." John stated. HE noticed a finger twitch. "See, just it. Her finger twitched." Molly furrowed her eyebrows. She only heard of one motion. Usually, the arm lifted up and draped over the body, or part of the body jolted. She never had a body that had two Lazarus signs.

"John, I don't think you are right." Molly mumbled. The three sat and watched, waiting for the body to do something. Nothing happened for a while. The three decide to continue working. Molly drew a sample of blood to see what was in her. She had to do this so she could drain the rest of the blood. He waited for Molly to start removing the clothes and stepped away from the body. His phone alerted him to a text. John looked over, silently asking who it was. Sherlock frowned.

"Mycroft. What on earth could he want?" He mumbled before placing it back in his pocket. Molly walked over to the body on the table and began unbuttoning the shirt. Sherlock leaned over and watched. About three buttons down, Molly froze. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows at her. Molly was frozen with a confused look on her face. She had felt skin lightly graze her hand, but Sherlock's hands were behind his back. While she was thinking about it, another light touch grazed her hands. Molly looked down to see the chest of the body lowering. Confused, she learned in closer to see if she could hear or feel a breath. Sherlock watched curious.

Molly was ten inches from the woman's face when the body's eyes snapped open. Molly jumped back and Sherlock straightened up just a few inches and John ran forward. At the same time the body grabbed a sharp tool and stabbed at Sherlock. She got him in the shoulder and he yelled out as she rolled off the table, half crawling half scrambling away until she was able to stand. She held the tool she used to stab Sherlock in her hand as a threat to stay away. She was breathing hard and stumbling back. Some of her hair had fallen in her face and she was panting. Molly stared in shock, John in concern and confusion, Sherlock in pain and interest. It's not everyday someone comes back from the dead.

With a rush of exhaled breath the fell backwards into a sitting position. She was hyperventilating. John cautiously approached and knelt down next to her. She flinched as his hands took her pulse on her neck. John's eyes widened, her pulse was way too fast.

"Molly, get Lestrade, call an ambulance. Hurry."

"Right."

"Sherlock, you ok?" John asked. Sherlock had a hand over his shoulder. IT was a shallow cut but still hurt a bit. "Fine. Her pulse is fast, correct? Almost too fast?" He inquired nearing. He knelt in front of her and looked at her eyes. They were closed and her head was tilted down. He tried to lift her face up but the moment he touched her chin she bit him.

"Damn!" he yelled and stood up and back. John grabbed her shoulders to restrain her in case she tried to move.

"If…if you. …put your hand...in front … of me…i. will. …bite it." She said through labored breathes.

"Stay still, an ambulance will be here soon." John ordered. She shook her head but it made her dizzy.

"No. Fine. 'm Ok." She panted. John furrowed his eyebrows.

"You just came back from the dead, you are not ok."

"She is either hiding something or has a fear of medical personnel. "Sherlock said with an arrogant tone, he was not fond of her. She lifted her head up and spit at him. She sighed and started to lean forward. "Whoa, hold on Ms. Trundle. You'll be ok." John assured her and kept her upright. Sherlock noticed she still hadn't released to medical tool.

_fear._

* * *

Lacey TRundle sat across the desk from Officer Lestrade as he stared at her in shock. Only a few hours ago, he had seen this girl dead. Now she was sitting across from him, staring with her dark brown eyes. They were a bit unnerving.

He had questions but did not know where to start.

"Are you finished staring? I believe you have questions." SHe said coldly. Lestrade let his mouth fall open. Sherlock and John stood near the door, both interested to her about her.

"Yea. I would like an explanation. No longer than half an hour ago, you were lying on an autopsy bed, no pulse, no breath. You were dead but now you are sitting here in front of me like that never even happened. What is going on?" Lacey's mouth twitched in a slight smirk quickly before returning to her neutral look.

"It would seem i died a few hours ago and am now alive and well. If that is the only question, may I leave? she asked.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady!"

"Yes, mum." She said without thinking. _whoops._

"Hey, no sass. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, my god." John muttered. "Greg, you won't get anything from her right now. perhaps ask her later?" John offered.

"Yea i would but what do I do with her 'till then?" He said waving a hand at her.

"Let me go." She suggested. Lestrade just looked at her. Her face was blank but her tone had been a bit playfull and teasing.

"She used pure adrenaline to restart her heart." Sherlock stated. Lacey spun in her seat and stared at Sherlock. He smirked back at her.

"How?"

"I have experimented with adrenaline. I know the effects." Sherlock explained briefly. She looked him up and down before turning back to Lestrade.

"I swallowed a pill that takes about a half hour to dissolve. I took it a few minutes after someone had drugged me. I was attacked and almost escaped unscathed. he got the drug in me. It was slowing my heart. I assumed it was meant to stop it so i took a pill to combat it. Looks like it worked." She finished stretching out a hand and flexing it.

"Lestrade, we will take her with us, keep her safe, unit you need her again." Sherlock said abrubtly. Lacey stood and grabbed her coat that had been returned to her. "That will not be necessary i can take care of myself. You can fins the attacker on video from security cameras on the street. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home." SHe pushed past the two men. John wanted to ask SHerlock why he had pfferd to take her but he was silenced by a wave of SHerlock's hand. THey watched as Lacey boarded the elevator.

"Sherlock, what was all that about?"

"Her mind. SHe notices things and plays off them. SHe noticed Lestrade increasingly gettign frustrated and played off it to avoid being questioned. Interesting. She knows the affect of [ure adrenaline. Had it been someone unfamiliar, they would have had a panic or anxiety attack in the mourge. SHe knows what she is doing."

"Sherlock, you sound like you are interested in her, not moments ago she stabbed and bit you." John stated. "You just want to test her, don't you." John figured out. SHerlock didn't answer and walked out, intending to follow Mr. Trundle

* * *

Lacey took a cab to her small apartment. She opened the door slowly. Once inside, and after checking the place was empty, she allowed herself to relax. SHe locked the doors and the windows and sat on her small couch.

THis was when she let her emotions take over. She tucked herself into a ball and fought the tears. She had been on high alert for the past week and was not able to process the fact that she no longer had a friend in the apartment with her, and she never would. SHe hadn't had the opportunity to mourn the death of her closest friend. She had not been able to address teh guilt she felt for causing her frined's death.

But now, in the silence, everything hit her.

And the sobs shook her body. SHe sat there for a while, trying to collect herself. Her head snapped up at teh sound of knockign at her door. She sat there and listened. _Perhaps if I sit here, they will leave._

THe knocking continued and soon a voice spoke up. "Ms. Trundle, we know you are home. Could you open up please?" THe kind voice of John Watson reached her ears. Wiping at her face furiously, she walked to the door and held it open a tiny crack.

"WHat do you want." She said quietly. She coudl see Sherlock standing behind John, looking past her and into her apartment. "Hey!" SHe snapped at him. His gaze went to her and began looking her up and down. "Knock it off, what do you want?" SHe snapped.

"Uh.. we just had a few questions. Can we come in?" Lacey stepped back and thought about it. it would be polite, after all she did come back to life right infront of them. SHe sighed and opened the door. "FIne." as she was walking back to the sitting room, she motioned to the couch. "Have a seat. Tea?"

"No thank you." John said and sat on the couch. SHerlock was walking around. HE stopped adn looked at her book came back with a mug of cofee few minutes later and sat on a love seat that was shoved against the wall.

"WHat are your questions?"

"Who attacked you? And do you know why?" John asked.

"Yeah." Lacey replied. John looked at her, waiting for more but Lacey just stared at him. Those darks eyes challenging him. Sherlock turned to watch, eyebrow raised at her stubbornness.

"Oh..k. Um, if he's still out there, why don't you have the police protect you? Or go visit family?"

"HOw do you know i wasn't packing?" SHe challeneged.

"You don't have a suitcase out." Sherlock said. "Dull." Lacey turned to see her bedroom door was open and cursed hersefl for leaving it open.

"Where is your family? Are any coming? Surely you don't want to be alone!"

"THey are dead, Dr. Watson." She said coldly. "No one is coming, and I am going no where. I do not need neither Scotland Yard nor you two. Besides, Scotland Yard is bound by law and protocol. They cannot help." She sipped her coffee.

"THe man who attacked you must have some form of immunity then?"

"Not exactly. HE is a minor mob boss but has major connections."

"What did you do to get involved with them?!" John asked. How could this woman possibly piss them off! Lacey didn't answer but just smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Sherlock returned to looking around the apartment. There were signs of two people living there. Female. Ms. trundle was either a lesbian or had a friend living with her. HE looked into her bedroom quickly.

_two small beds mean friends. Clear separation of personal belongings. _THere were pictures taken and placed on a wall, there were corresponding notes and artices next to them. He neared the photos and studied the center was a man in a suit walking out of a building. several articles were linked to him by a read thread. a newer one that had not been able to gather the small layer of dust caught SHerlock's attention. THere was a picture of a woman on the autopsy table, her face bruiesed and bloody. Sherlock turned to a picture on the mantle that was next to the diagram. In the photo was LAcey and the girl on the autopsy table. HE made the connection.

"Her name was Artemis." Lacey said quietly from SHerlock's side. EH started and turned to her. HE had not heard her moving. John stood behind her and was looking for the picutre they were staring at. He saw it and asked "Was she your room mate?" LAcey nodded.

"She was to me what you are to SHerlock, although we weren't dating." SHe said and walked away.

"WE aren't a couple. I'm not gay!" John said exasperated.

"Of course you are." LAcey said with a shrug of hr shoulders. John was about to retort when Sherlock cut him off. "Don't waiste your time John, she is trying to get a reaction from you." HE was studying the picture. "SHe died from blunt force trauma Beaten to death, there were at least two men. One was left handed. Explaining the bruises on both side of her face." He said. Lacey nodded in confirmation.

"So how do you know who we are so well?" John asked. Not many people knew how close the two were. "I read your blog, I can pick up hints of emotional attachment. ANd with as much shit as you two go through, there is bound ot be attatchment." Lacey sat down and sipped her coffee.

THey sat for a while. John;s doctor side was urging him to make sure she had someone. She had jsut lost someone close and had died that day!not even Sherlock would be able to handle that well. "John, let's go." Sherlock urged. "We have all we need!" He said and walked to the door. He held it open. John turned to LAcey.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Lacey smiled falsely. Our numbers are on the blog. You need help, let us know. We're good at what we do."

"I know." John sighed. HE looked at her and made his way to the door. LAcey sat staring at her friend's picture. SHe missed Artemis but didn't have time to sit back and feel sorry for herself. She had things to do. Getting off the couch she threw the mug in the sink and went to take a shower. SHe stripped off her clothes and let the water run, waiting for the water to warm up. HSe pulled back the curtain adn stepped into the old tub. THe water was scodling but she let it wash the grime off her.

* * *

Sherlock and John were walking out of the apartment complex and Sherlock tried to hail a cab. They were all filled and there were only a few. THey woudl have to wait.

"SHerlock what did you get from her bookshelf?" John asked. HE had seen Sherlock swipe something right before they left.

"Photo Album. It will give us insight on who she is, if we are lucky." TH two men stood outside the apartment, waiting for a taxi. THere was a silence between the two companions. John broke it first.

"Someone thought we were a couple again." John muttered shaking his head.

"Yes."

"Why? And why don't you say anything?" John asked.

"I don't see how it matters one way or another who they think I am in a relationship with. I am unattached as you put." Sherlock kept his eyes on the road. Where the hell were the taxi's. John saw the logic behind Sherlock's statement and shrugged. He too, began to look for a taxi.

"Where the hell are all the-"

BOOOM!

John was cut off and the two men were knocked over by the force of a blast. It came from the apartment building behind them. The two men were caught off guard and struggled to their feet. They were out of breath.

"What the hell? Was that-"

"Yes. John. It came from her place. Quickly!" He said and dragged john into the now slightly burning building. They two struggled up the stairs past rushing people. When they reached Lacey's apartment, the door was barely held up on it's hinges and the direction told them the blast had come from inside. THy stood in her burning living room, looking around for signs of the woman. Their heads snapped to the back of the apartment when coughing echoed through faintly. Th two rushed to a door that had been blown in. It was her bathroom. Hey was ruble on top of an old fashioned tub moving and saw as a hand pushed it off. More coughing. Sherlock and John approached but Lacey's outburst caused them to stop.

"WHat are you doing?! Turn round!" she yelled, ducking in the tub, trying to cover herself. Sherlock rolled his eyes but John turned around for a moment. "Oh, my god, terribly sorry!" Sherlock moved forward to remove the rest of the rubble. He pulled off his coat and threw it over her shoulders. He turned and allowed her to fasten the buttons and conserve her now shredded dignity. She was extremely embarrassed. John turned and approached her a bit slower. "Are you ok? Can you walk?" He asked switching to doctor mode. She nodded and tried to exit the tub. She faltered and almost fell. John and Sherlock helped her out and escorted her out of the building. She coughed a few times and reveled in the fresh air. THey let her sit on the steps adn John began checking her over. He suspected a concussion, broken rib, bruising. How she was still alive he did not know.

Lacey could see the question practically burning in him.

"THe tub. I jumped down in the tub when the blast went off." There was a cut on her head and she wiped off the blood as it got close to her fore arm was burnt but that would have to wait. she also had a burn across her shoulders and the coat hurt it like hell.

Minutes later, the trio could see Lestrade jump out of his car and an ambulance arrived along with fire trucks.

someone had been kind enough to fins some clothes that were salvageable and she changed in the ambulance. She sat wand allowed the emts to bandage her arms and treat her shoulders and head. She sat as the EMT bandaged her arm and John approached her. She turned to him and John handed Lacey her phone. It had miraculously survived the blast.

"Glad to see you are ok, Ms. Trundle." John commented.

"Lacey." She corrected. "Just call me Lacey." sHe flicked through her phone. John smiled a bit.

"Well, what are you planning to do know?" John asked and Sherlock soon joined the two. THE EMT finished and left her with the two men.

"Find the bastard and take him out." She said as if it was nothing.

"Please. I doubt you have the ability to deduce, track and find such a person. Much less deal with them." SHerlock scoffed.

"DO not underestimate me Sherlock. You don't have a clue what i can do." She said as she hopped out of the ambulance and began walking. SHe had no shoes but kept walking anyway. John and Sherlock followed her. "Where are you going?" John asked.

"St. Bart's. I still have the drug in my system. I need to get there quickly so I can analyze the blood. By finding out what he gave me, I can track down the manufacturer, by determining an estimated guess of time, i should get a name." She said as she kept walking and fiddling with her phone.

"What are you doing?" John asked, looking over her shoulder. She pocketed it and hailed a cab. "None of your business." A cab pulled over and she opened the door. SHerlock stopped her and grabbed her upper arm. SHe could feel two of his fingers digging on her pressure point in her arm, taking a pulse.

"Let us come with you. Jon is an exceptional military doctor and you will require his assistance with drawing blood. As a consulting detective, I have a duty to solve cases and I have decided to take this case."

"THank you for the offer, and for not taking the pulse from my wrist. But no. I don't need your help, nor do i want it." SHe ripped her arm from his grasp and climbed in. SHerlock slid in after her and so did John.

"Excuse me-"

"I have already decide we are going to solve this case as well." Sherlock explained. "You might as well accept it." Lacey sighed. SHe rally did need John's help with drawing blood and someone not emotionally connect to the issue would be best. Begrudgingly she nodded and allowed them to help.

"But you are covering the expenses."

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading. THis chapter is shorter than the rest will be. Please reveiw, I love suggestions.

ANd what kind of romance to you want to see? Johnlock or SHerlockxOC or somethign else.

Also, how do you guys think so far?

I love hearing for you guys! chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Cross over

The ride to St. Bart's was quick but silent. Lacey could feel the tension between the three of them but let it fester. She stared out her window and began planning her next moves and hypothesizing. She missed it when John asked a question. Sherlock turned to her and nudged her, gaining her attention.

"What?" HSe said slightly dazed.

"I had asked you about Ms. Artemis." John stated eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine. I was just thinking. What did you want to know?" Lacey asked, eyebrows raised.

"Who was she to you? A friend, close friend?" John asked awkwardly. He noticed she had said Artemis was important to her as John was to Sherlock.

"She was my best friend. And my accomplise. She will sometimes help me with projects I handle. She was a genious and helped me set up my information ring. Networking and people were her speciality." Lacey said with a hint of a smile. But it was gone immediately. People were not her strong suit.

"Why are you two so interested in the case?" She asked. John shifted slightly and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You cannot say you would not be intrigued if someone had returned to life after dropping dead. Your brain is wired to think, solve puzzles, not ignore things that most do." Sherlock stated stiffly. Lacey stared at him.

"Er, you did die earlier today. Honestly, I am surprised you are still going. Most people-" Lacey cut John off stiffly.

"I am not like most people." She returned to looking outside, she couldn't bring herself tot look at the two of them. She was so embarrassed. She probably sounded like such a moron. A depressed, attention seeking idiot.

But she wasn't. Currenlty, the only emotion she felt was determination and embarrassment.

"I can tell. That is what makes you interesting. You have even managed to catch Sherlock's attention." Lacey hesitantly turned to the two and looked at John. "However, I think it might have something to do with stabbing his shoulder." Joh msiled and Lacey could not fisht the amused smirk from invading her face. She directed her attention at Sherlock. "I do apologize. I trust it is not in too much pain."

Sherlock shook his head. "No the stab wound was small and shallow, nothing of importance." His eyes were darting about. Lacey sighed, knowing what he wanted to say. "What's on your mind Sherlock?"

"Up unitl about three years ago, you had no life. You have traveled over several countries and obviously know how to fight, or atleast get out of a predicament. Your build says dancer, your stance says military. Ballet while younger and military once you were old enough. You probably just finished and for the past three years you have been living with your friend. You have some higher level of education than the basic schooling basics. Self -taught most likely. You used to be a smoker, would you by any chance have one on you at the moment?"

"Sherlock. No." John intervened. Lacey raised an eyebrow and let Sherlock continue on.

"You wear clothes that are flattering, formfitting yet loose enough for you to move. That and Your boots and flat shoes show you are constantly ready to run. Tel me, Lacey, what are you running from?"

Lacey stared at him. He was close on several of his deductions.

"Make a deduction." She stated firmly.

Sherlock pursed his lips but continued to deuce different things about her. "You are an older child but the lack of family tells me they have either disowned you ,you left them or they died. From your apartment I saw a few pictures of your family so they died and you kept the photos for sentiment. A tragedy involving the majority of the family. Also, certain pieces in your apartment do not match you or your friend's tastes. Family furniture. You have not eaten properly in days and you hardly sleep. Your façade is slowly falling but you are putting on a good enough face to keep your emotions in check. Obviously you have them as you were crying earlier. You most likely learned to keep your emotions in check from your possible military experience." Sherlock paused and looked at her again. She was staring at him, face blank. Her dark brown, almost black eyes caught him a bit off guard. they were unnerving with her pale face. The dark brown hair falling past her shoulders in gentle curls outlined her face and made her appear to be ghostly.

John was looking at Sherlock in slight shock. He could tell Sherlock was struggling to find a concrete analysis from the jumble of facts he found. Who the hell was this girl?

"Almost." She muttered and returned her gaze to the window. The boys stared at her. That was all she ahd to say? Before either of them could think of anything to say, she climbed out of the stopped cab and went into St. Barts. sHe began to walk through the hallways, heading to where she usually worked but the hallway began to spin. She streatched out a hand and placed it on the wall. sHe closed her eyes and willed herself not to collapse. The adrenaline was basically gone and she couldn't put anything else in her system until she got a sample of the toxin. She jumped slightly as a hand gently touched her arm. Turning she saw John and Sherlock staring at her curiously.

"Are you ok?" John asked. She nodded but he was not convinced. John was practically waiting for her to collapse. She straightened up.

"I am fine. But we need to get a sample of blood, let's go." She walked off, refusing to let her exhaustion win.

* * *

THe moment John pulled the needle out of her arm she asked for any spare change. SHerlock grabbed the blood and began the process of seperating the blood and the drug. John just looked at her for a moment.

"How much do you need?" He asked. With out a hesitation she replied. "Enough for a soda." John just looked at her. SHe hasn;t eaten well in days and she wants a soda? He gave her some change and she almost bolted from the room. SHerlock and John watche din curiosity.

"What do you think that was about?"

"Obviously she wanted a drink." SHerlock said, turning to the work at hand. John rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but after everything she's been through, and without having properly eaten, she should be asking for food not a soda. Hell, even alcohol would be a normal response." John said exasperated. Lacey blew through the doors and returned, energy drink in hand. It was the biggest she could get. Lacey was drinking it as she walked through the doors. She nodded ot John and went over to the work station opposite SHerlock. SHe opened up a laptop that was lying causally about and John assumed it was hers. SHe logged on and began tapping at the screen. SHe picked up the laptop and walked over to a wall that held a screen and plugged it in. Whatever was on her computer screen was soon on the large screen wich was also a touch screen.

John watched in amazement and Sherlock in interest as she began to drag documents and files across the screen organizing them.

"Sherlock, how long will it take to isolate the drug?" SHe asked suddenly. SHerlock replied without skipping a beat.

"Not long." Lacey hummed at the vagueness. SHe opened up a search engine and started looking up drugs that would match her symptoms. However she has no success.

After about half an hour of searching, with John and his medical expertise assisting her search, she stops and turns to Sherlock. "Have anything?"

"Yes, I am emailing it to you now." He stated and a moment later Lacey pulled the document up and opened it. As she read it, her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not just one, it's a whole slew of them." John muttered. "It's amazing the adrenaline was able to restart your heart. You must have used alot." Lacey just kept looking at the screen. THe drugs seemed familiar. SHe knew them but the combination was rare. WHere else did she see these?

LAcey turned away from teh screen adn closed her eyes, thinking. SHe pinched the bridge of her nose and tapped her finger against her leg each time she sorted through a thought.

_this list, used for killing._

_no past cases in Scottland yard._

_where else? _

_America._

_Kate is in America, kate is a cop._

_Kate worked a case that involved this concoction!_ Lacey's eyes snapped open and she whipped out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" John inquired. Without looking up, Lacey replied "Friend in america."

John looked at the clock. It was almost nine in London.

"You do realize it is nearly three over there.." Lacey just stared at John and let the phone ring. She didn't care about the times. Sherlock was over by her screen looking through her notes. _As long as he stays out of certain files._ She thought to herself.

Someone on the otherisde picked up. "Yeah, hello? This is Castle." Lacey furrowed her eyberows and pulled her phone away from her ear to check the number. She did not call Castle.

"Castle?" She inquired, confused.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked groggily. "Lacey. Why do you have Kate's phone?" Lacey inquired. Sherlock had turned to listen to the conversation and John was just confused.

"Who is that? What's going on?" He inquired.

"Shush. Phone." Lacey hushed.

"Don't shush me, Lacey, you called me." Castle said getting grumpy. Well as grumpy as Castle can be.

"Not you, Castle. I'm…." She looked over her shoulder. "..With people."

"Oh, what kind of people?" Caslte asked teasingly. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Castle, put Beckett on the phone."

"She's asleep."

"Wake her up, it's important." Laccey countered.

"I'm up. What is going on?" Kate's voice said over the phone. Lacey allowed herself a small smile.

"Kate, good to hear your voice. I need your help with something. DO you remember that fairy tale case you and Castle had a while back?"

"The one that started as a hit and run years ago? Sleeping beauty was the perp?" Kate asked.

"The very one." Lacey stated. There was a pause. She couldn't hear Kate or Castle. sHe shifted and looked back at John and Sherlock.

"Lacey what is this about? Did something happen? Last time you asked about a case-" Lacey cut her off.

"We are not discussing that. I have a list of drugs that were found in my sysytem-"

"You were drugged?" Kate asked, she could hear Castle ask the same question in the back round.

"Yes, I was drugged. Now-"

"What happened are you ok?" KAte asked. Lacey rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, yes i'm fine, now please. I have a list of drugs and I believe they are the same-SHERLOCK DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT FUCKING FILE!" Lacey yelled out and everyone froze. Kate and Castle in America and John and Sherlock in St. Bart's. All of them froze at the sudden outburst from the usually stoic girl. Lacey closed her eyes and breathed. SHe needed to calm down.

"LAcey, I am going to put you on speaker, Castle wants to talk and listen too." Kate said. Lacey hmmed in response and looked back over to the two men she startled the shit out of. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Lacey, are you with other people? Put us on speaker. If they are helping you you need to keep them in the loop." Kate stated. LAcey sighed and put the phone on speaker. "John, SHerlock, this is Castle and Kate." SHe introduced. John breifly said hello, but Lacey spoke over him.

"Earlier today i was drugged, adn I have a list of the drugs used and I beleive they match up with the drugs from your case. Do you have a list you could send me?" SHe asked impatiently.

"Yeah, just let me get on my computer. Castle, move." She heard shuffling.

"Kate, what are you doing with Castle at three in the morning? SHe inquired.

"Lacey, grow up." Kate scoffed. "So where is Artemis? SHe not with you three?" LAcey froze. sHe hadn't told KAte yet. SHe hadn't told anyone. John looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Lacey,." He said soflty and SHe snapped out of her thoguhts.

"Artemis is dead." SHe said bluntly. "Artemis was killed a few days ago. Blunt-force trauma to the head. Beaten to death." SHe said. SHe herd Castle on the other side of the phone but Kate stayed silent. There was a pause on Kate's side.

"Kate."

"I-Im so-" Kate stammered. Lacey cut her off before she could begin.

"Kate, the drugs. I need them. Whoever killed Artemis tried to kill me today." She filled in as she went over and started reorganizing the files sherlock was messing with.

"Twice." John put in. Lacey shot her head up and glared daggers at him. He then caught his mistake. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Twice?" Castle asked. "Lacey, what happened today?" Kate asked, slowly growing concerned. Lacey groaned inwardly.

"This morning i was drugged. I took ass tons of adrenaline and my heart stopped for a bit. It restarted, i stabbed someone in the arm, made a few friends, went home. About an hour or two ago, it blew up. Just like yours had." Lacey said, losing her patience.

"Holy SHit." Kate and Castle said together. "Lacey, I'm sending the files over now. Are you sure you don't want to come to New York for a bit? ANd how is Missy holding up?" Kate asked. Missy was Artemis' 13-year old daughter. Artemis was in her late thirties. Lacey paused. With everything happening today, she hadn't even thought abut Missy. She would have to call and check in later.

"I'm planning on sending her somewhere safe fro a while. SHe needs to get out of England until I can get this fucker."

"Lacey, language."

"Castle, what the hell are you? My mother?" SHe challenged. John snorted and Lacey smiled a bit at the reaction. Kate stepped in.

"Send her here. Castle and I can watch her. I'm sure Esposito would love to see her again." Kate offered. Lacey considered it. America with Kate would be the safest place.

"I'll have her on the earliest flight tomorrow." Lacey stated. She pulled the list of drugs and skimmed through it. THe exact same.

"Kate, they are the same. Damn." Lacey said as she hopped onto the table and sat cross legged, thinking. she looked to SHerlock who had remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Any thoughts?" Lacey asked him. Sherlock looked to her.

"You had said he was caught on the camera when he attacked you. Where were you attacked?" He inquired. Lacey remembered!

"THat's right! we have him on film." Lacey stated and jumped off the table, running at the screen. she began typing and searching. A big red pop up said ACCESS DENIED. A few minutes later, she was past that and into the Scottland yard server.

"Is that legal?" John asked. LAcey didn't respond. SHe paused and looked at him but went back to what she is doing.

"I doubt Lestrade would take kindly to you hacking their system." Sherlock stated lazily as he stood behind her. John picked up the phone she left on the table and stood behind them as well. Lacey brought up the videos from the investigation. SHe began to scan for any that held her. SHe looked at the times as well.

"How do you know how to do this?" John asked.

"Yes, how indeed. This would not be something you learn from teh military. Were you a previous criminal? No, you have morals." He waved his hand, dismissing the thought. He went back to thinking about who she was. He eyed her up and down and thought over everything he had learned.

"Lacey, did you not tell them? THey don't know what you do and you're working with them?" KAte asked.

"Woah, Lacey, they should know." Castle interjected. things were getting out of hand.

"What does she do?" John asked. Lacey rolled her eyes. she was getting increasingly agitated and aggressive.

"Why is it that everyone feels the need to share my trivial information with strangers they don't even know!" SHe yelled. John gave an apologetic glance.

"Besides, these two can handle it. Sherlock is a consulting detective, John is ex-military. They do shit like this often enough." SHe said. Laceys spotted the clip she needed. "Found it!" SHe exclaimed and poked it.

"What did she find?" Castle asked over the phone. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Castle, I found the clip that will help identify the attacker. I'll keep you two updated." SHe took the phone off speaker and held it to her ear.

"Lacey, maybe you should sit this one out." Castle stated. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Kate got blown up and she still took care of the case." Lacey argued.

"Yes, but I had a job, I had close friends and family to support me that were in the same country and i wasn;t drugged to death." Kate countered. THe family and friends made Lacey cringe. When was the last time she had a friend besides Artemis?

"Guys, I'll be fine. You know I can do this. I can handle this." SHe stated firmly.

"Kid, sometimes you have to stop and ask yourself: is it worth destroying yourself for? THis could end really badly. We don't want to lose you." CAstle said. Sometimes, his father side would come out and impress Lacey. But he did have a point. SHe paused and thought.

"I'll be fine." She stated. She could hear Castle sigh. SHe sipped her energy drink and froze when Kate spoke up. SHe cursed herself mentally and waited for the question KAte was about to ask.

"Lacey, what are you drinking?" KAte asked. Lacey visibly froze and Sherlock noticed a small shiver run down her spine.

"Oh, uhm nothing just some water. HEy, Kate? I uh I gotta go ok?" LAcey sputtered out nervously.

"Lacey, lay off the caffeine, you know how sensitive-"

"Yes, yes. I know." Lacey cu her off and shifted in her stance.

"Seriously. Watch how much you drink." Lacey sighed. "I will. But I really do have to go. I have killer to catch. I'm going to get Missy on a plane within an hour. is that ok?" Lacey asked. That means Lacey would arrive at a normal time in London.

"Yeah. That will be ok. We don't have a case yet, so we have a bit more free time." Kate filled her in.

"Ok. I will speak with you later tomorrow. THank you for the help." Lacey said.

"No problem. Take care." Kate said and Lacey hung up quickly and turned to The two men who were staring at her oddly for different reasons.

"Who is Missy?" John inquired.

"Artemis' daughter. I'm sending her to AMerica in an hour." Lacey stated and began dialing another number she knew by heart. "Can you two look in that video and see if you can find the attacker? I have one more call to make." SHe asked. Sherlock narrowed his eyes but nodded and John just nodded before turnign to the screen. LAcey listened as the pone rang and made her way to the door. It would probably be best to make this call out of their earshot. However, the man picked up before she made it out the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mycroft. I need a favor." Lacey looked over he shoulder to see the two men tense and spin to face her, eyes wide wiht shock. How could she know Mycroft? was running through both of their heads. SHe walked out the door.

* * *

When Lacey walked back into the room, Sherlock grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around before stopping and firing off questions.

"Who are you? How do you know Mycroft? You work for him, don't you?" Lacey was already dizzy so him spinning her didn't help matter.

"Sherlock! Let her go!" John said as he walked over. Sherlock loosened his grip and Lacey stepped back and away and tried to regain her balance.

"i used to work for Mycroft. Well, I helped him a few times. He owes me a few favors. I sued on tonight. No, not spying on you, sorry." Lacey said shaking her head, trying to clear it. "I actually have ot go take Missy to the airport. I'll be back in an hour. send me a picture of him when you find him." SHe said and walked out defectively blowing them off. John stood there stunned by her audacity adn Sherlock glared after her, not trusting anyone who was associated with his brother.

Lacey got a cab and went immediately to the place Lacey was staying. Since her mother was a killed, Missy could have been a potential target and was forced to stay with someone from Scottland Yard to ensure her safety. Missy was staying with Donavan. Lacey did not like the idea but put up with it. SHe didn't think highly of Donavan but didn't hate her.

Lacey knocked a few times. She spent a few minutes at the door knocking until Agent Donavan opened the door.

"Yeah? What's up?" Donavan asked.

"I'm sending Missy to New York. Lestrade already approved adn i have the ticket. Where is she?" Lacey asked, looking behind Donavan. Panic began to bubble in her stomach when she didn't see Missy.

"SHe's in the bedroom. I'll go get her. Come in." Lacey stepped inside.

"Aunt Lacey!" She heard and turned to see Missy running at her and hug her tightly. "Hey, kiddo."

"Aunt Lacey, what are you doing her? Can I go home now?" Missy asked. Lacey shook her head and watched as the smile fell from the girl's face. SHe wore a blck skirt and light pink top. Her legs had matching pink socks that reached over her knee. It was cute.

"Missy, I am going to have to send you to AMerica for a bit. You are goign to stay with Kate and Richard." Lacey said hesitantly. Missy snapped her head up.

"What?" She whispered and stepped back as if Lacey had slapped her. Lacey eyed her and tried to find a way to put it with out sending the girl into a tizzy.

"you are going to go stay with KAte and Richard in New York for a bit. Like a vacation. You will be coming back. It's only for a few days. Two weeks tops. I promise." Missy seemed to relax a bit but still looked a bit upset.

"Are you coming too?" Missy said quietly. Lacey shook her head. "I can't. I have to stay here and make sure things are safe for you." A guilty look flashed across Missy's face and Lacey noticed it.

"Go grab your things. We nee dot get going. i have your ticket and I am going to the airport. AHve you eaten?" Lacey asked as she walked Missy to her room. Missy nodded adn grabbed her suitcase.

* * *

"She used to work for Mycroft?" John inquired. Sherlock hmmed.

"Perhaps that is what she did that kept her off the map. Was she ever on the map?" John inquired. SHerlock was looking her up on the internet but came up with nothing. Sherlovk went through her files but most of them were encrypted. It would take him a bit to figure them out.

John was watching the vidoe while Sherlock was looking for information on their companion. Sherlock eventually began looking for imformation on Artemis but found nothing. Not a single thing.

Not even on Artemis' daughter. He sat and thought. What could this mean? With begruding sigh, he decided he would have to call Mycroft for information.

He was about to call when John called him over.

"Sherlock. You need to see this." John said as he froze the video. They watched as a man rushed down the street. Lacey was following after, her brown hair fanning behind her. They watched as she chased him two blocks. He dove into an alley and tried to grab her as she passed. She managed to get free right after he injected the drugs into her back shoulder. She got away and stumbled around, trying to get away from him. it was clear on her face she did not expect that to happen. Now in seriosu danger, she had to get out of there. They watched her stumble away and right before they lost sight of her, they saw her pull somethign out of her pocket.

Sherlock kept watching as the man exited the alley, looked both ways and kept walking. John froze the video.

"We found him. Do you know who he could be?" John inquired. Sherlock stared at the frozen scene. It looked like the man was looking for someone else. Sherlock leaned forward. "John, play the video. I believe there is more to the story." John eyed SHerlock but played the securoty footage. TEhy watched as teh attacker walked over to another alley and started speaking with a woman. The woman looked vaguely familiar but it was to blurry to really be able to tell.

John froze it and zoomed in. Sherlock instantly remembered.

"It's Artemis." John said after a moment. "We need to call Lacey."

"DOn;t be such an idiot, John" Sherlock said as he grabbed his coat and phone quickly.

"What?" John asked. "Are we just not going to-" Sherlock cut him off.

"Of course we are going to tell her, we just don't't have her number." Sherlock said walking briskly from the room and John caught up.

"Then how are we going to reach her?" John asked. He figured they would have to go to the airport right this moment but needed to give Lacey a heads up.

"We know someone who does have her number." Sherlock said, dialing the number to his brother's phone.

* * *

Lacey stood at the terminal entrance and gave Missy one last hug before she was sent onto the plane.

"Missy, I have something for you." Lacey said as she pulled a thin gold chain with a small round pendent on it. SHe handed it to the thirteen year old. "St. Christopher. Patron Saint of travelers. It was my mothers." Lacey explained as Missy looked at it. The girl smiled and hugged Lacey on last time.

"Thank you. I love it." She said putting it on. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Maybe this time I can make Mr. Castle broke." Missy joked and Lacey laughed. It sounded foreign to her. He hadn't laughed in weeks. A silence enveloped the two.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you soon." Missy said. Lacey placed a hand on her head. "Stay out of trouble, Missy." The girl laughed.

"No promises." SHe said as she turned and walked to the terminal. LAcey watched her go. Suddenly, a rushing man walked past her and bumped into her shoulder.

"SOrry, ma'am." He said hurriedly. Lacey waved him off. He headed to teh terminal. _poor soul might miss his flight._ she tought as her phone beeped.

It was an unfamiliar number. SHe opened the text and read it. SHe had turned and began walking to the exit of the airport but stopped halfway.

_This is the attacker, he is working with Artemis. Artemis is alive. _

_-sh_

Lacey looked at teh time the text was sent. It was about half an hour ago!

She opened the two pictures. One was of Artemis with the attacker. The other showed his face. It was the man that just bumped into her.

"Lacey!" SHe heard Sherlock shout to her. She looked up and saw Sherlock and John running to her. "He's on the plane! he's on the plane with Missy! He's on the plane we need to stop it!" she yelled and turned to run to the terminal. Sherlock grabbed her arm and she struggled.

"Let go!" She yelled.

"Don't! We have a pane waiting for us. It will land a minute after hers, maybe before id we are lucky. We need to leave." Sherlock said and spun Lacey around to look at her. "We will get her back. You have to trust us." He looked into her frantic eyes and she nodded. She was loosing her resolve. Missy had to be safe.

"Let's go." John said and the three ran outside to the waiting car that would take them to Mycroft's plane. It paid to have a government employee owe you.

* * *

please reveiw! how do you guys think so far?

pleeease speak with me!


End file.
